Fire and Desire
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Paige Matthews and Cole Turner, two completely different people, meet each other in their dreams, when they finally meet outside of their dreams, sparks fly, and all caution is thrown out the window! PC fans BEWARE! (F.K.A. Sibling Rivalry)
1. The Dreams

Fire and Desire  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: A.K.A, The Dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, another brand spanking new story from yours truly. It's another AU couple fic, yaysers! Another one of my favorite couples! Paige/Cole, whoo! And, sorry Phoebe-fans, there's gonna be plenty of Phoebe-bashing! Just cuz I'm makin this new fic, doesn't mean I won't update GP, cuz I will! It's kinda AU, besides the couple, it takes place a bit after Prue died, but before her funeral. Sorry if anybody seems OOC, but it fits my fic better. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole looked around, a confused look in his eyes, where was he? A tall, pale, dark-haired woman glided up to him, she looked a little like Prue, Cole noted.  
  
The woman wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, it was brief, yet passionate, leaving Cole wanting more. The woman walked away from Cole, winked at him and orbed out.  
  
~*~End of Cole's Dream~*~  
  
Cole woke with a start, waking up his slumbering girlfriend. "Cole? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, barely making out her face in the dark; he couldn't tell her about that dream, what would be the point? It was probably nothing, nothing but a silly dream, no reason to tell her at all.  
  
"Nothing Phoebe, go back to bed." Cole finally replied.  
  
Phoebe looked at him for a few seconds, and then nodded, she lay back down and rested her head on his chest, a few minutes later, Cole heard her light snoring. He absent-mindedly rubbed her sandy blonde hair, questions running through his mind.  
  
Who was that girl? Was she real or just a figment of his imagination? And the biggest question of all, why did he want her so badly?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige peered around the place carefully, cautiously, it was all foggy on the ground, yet clear in the air, it was dark, yet bright in certain places. How the hell did she get here? She WAS sleeping in her bed.  
  
A tall man suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling Paige half to death, he had dark brown hair and the darkest of blue eyes. What was he doing here? Did he bring her here? Those questions ran through Paige's mind as the man walked towards her confidentially, almost arrogantly.  
  
The man stopped in front of her and stared down into her dark brown eyes, she felt like she was melting, drowning in his eyes, as he bent down and kissed her, it was so brief, but so passionate, so wonderfully delicious. (AN: **sings** There magically delicious! **everybody stares at her** Ahem, never mind, back to the story!)  
  
Paige's body begged the mysterious stranger not to leave, but he just grinned at her, and disappeared.  
  
~*~End of Paige's Dream~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige sat up quickly, beads of sweat on her forehead, not even realizing she woke up her boyfriend until he asked her if she was ok, "I'm fine Shane, go back to sleep." Her reply came out more annoyed then she wanted it to, but she hardly felt like apologizing.  
  
Shane nodded, and lay back down, immediately falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Paige gave a sigh, wiped the sweat from her forehead and slowly eased herself from the bed, she didn't want to wake Shane up again and answer more annoying questions.  
  
Paige walked into the living room and looked out the window, another sigh escaping her mouth, this time it had more longing in it. Who was that man? Was he even real? Paige had no answers to those questions, she only knew one thing. She wanted him, badly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ta-daaa! The end of the veeery short prologue, didja guys enjoy it? ^_^ pa/c rule! ^_^ Hee! 


	2. Prue's Funeral and First Encounters

Fire and Desire  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Prue's Funeral and the First Encounter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters in the show boo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry the prologue was so short, but it's supposed to be isn't it? =P Did you guys like it? Well, tell me with a lot of reviews then, heh. I know Paige's part was longer than Cole's, but I couldn't help it, I kinda ran out of ideas for Cole's. And now, for this fic only, (I think) I bring back . . . CHAPTER TITLES! At least I hope it's for the whole story, I'm not sure. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's gonna be preeety long, it has some dialogue and stuff taken from Charmed Again part 1, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige stood near the doorway of the mausoleum, watching the funeral with sad, yet curious eyes. After reading the obituary, and seeing that Prue Halliwell's funeral was today, she felt drawn to it, like she had to be there for some reason, some important reason.  
  
A priestess stood before an alter, a tied silver cord lay next to a chalice, as three lit candles surrounded the chalice.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, Darryl and Victor all sat in the front row, nearest the priestess and Prue's coffin, Piper and Phoebe sitting next to their respective partners, dabbing at their moist eyes.  
  
The priestess began speaking, "That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." With those words said, the priestess untied the silver cord, laid it gently into the chalice, and blew out the candles.  
  
The Halliwell family stood, as mourners began paying their respect.  
  
Paige watched as most of the mourners left, leaving only her and a few others. 'Here's your chance Paige, go say something' Paige gave herself a pep talk and walked up to Phoebe nervously, "I'm so sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe replied, and Paige began leaving, "How did you know Prue? From work?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.  
  
Paige bit her bottom lip slightly before answering, "No. Just . . . just from around, you know."  
  
Phoebe looked at her curiously; she felt she had met this woman before, "Have we met before?"  
  
Paige frowned slightly, "No. I don't . . . I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."  
  
Phoebe gave an inaudible sigh, "Thank you." she shook Paige's hand, getting sent straight into a premonition, as it played before her eyes, Paige backed away slowly, and left the building, as Phoebe fell to the floor. Everyone ran to her and Cole helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piper asked worriedly.  
  
"I saw him . . . the demon that-that killed Prue." Phoebe forced herself not to cry.  
  
Leo frowned, "Shax? What was he doing?"  
  
"He was killing that girl." Phoebe replied.  
  
"What girl?" Piper asked confused.  
  
"The girl I was just talking to." Phoebe looked around, but didn't see her, "We gotta save her . . ."  
  
Two Bounty Hunters shimmered into the building and immediately threw energy balls at Cole, who dove out of the way, the energy balls hitting the alter.  
  
Leo pulled Phoebe behind a pillar for safety as Victor looked on in disbelief. Cole rolled and dodged another energy ball, firing one of his own at one of the Bounty Hunters, vanquishing him, but the other Hunter appeared, about to kill Cole, when Phoebe jumped from behind the pillar and knocked him to the ground with a well placed kick and quickly ducked behind a statue.  
  
Piper looked at the scene in anger, her hands balled into fists, "Stop it."  
  
The Hunter spun to fire at Phoebe but Cole shot another energy ball at him, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks.  
  
Piper let out an angry yell, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Prue's funeral for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace? Is that to much to ask!" Piper screamed, and she knocked over the vase of flowers that was nearest to her, feeling a small tinge of satisfaction as the vase shattered and she stomped out of the building in tears, Leo following behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: I skipped ahead to where Cole and Phoebe are at the building across from where Paige and Shane are.)  
  
Phoebe peered out of the binoculars; she was bored, and cold. Cole handed her a thermos of coffee, "Thanks." Phoebe said, taking a sip of the hot liquid.  
  
"I think this is the right place. But maybe we should try another one of the rooftops instead." Phoebe said after drinking some more coffee.  
  
"Or maybe we should just trust your instincts and stay right here." Cole replied.  
  
"Okay. But what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed." Phoebe fretted.  
  
"You can't save every innocent Phoebe, or stop every demon." Cole said, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough so you can take him out." Phoebe replied, snuggling into Cole.  
  
"I got a better idea. How about you and me go someplace? You know? Drop off the face of the earth together, disappear." Cole knew that would be impossible, but the thought seemed pretty nice.  
  
"Hmm, don't tempt me." Phoebe chuckled slightly.  
  
"Things have changed Phoebe. We can't pretend we can go on like this. It's only a matter of time before The Source finds me, which means every minute you're with me, you're in danger." Cole told her seriously.  
  
"I've lost too much Cole, I'm not about to lose you too." Phoebe reached up and kissed him, but he looked past her and squinted, was that the girl?  
  
"Ooh, looks like your instincts were right." Cole told her.  
  
"We've gotta shimmer over there!" Phoebe raised her binoculars and peered over at the two people.  
  
"And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here." Cole replied  
  
Paige led Shane to the center of the heli-pad.  
  
"Aren't you afraid were gonna get caught?" Shane asked nervously.  
  
"I like an element of danger." Paige grinned at him, let go of his hand and spun around, her arms wide, looking up at the stars, "Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel . . . free."  
  
Cole frowned slightly as he saw the girl's face, was that the girl in his dreams? Cole felt a giant surge of jealously as Paige kissed Shane passionately.  
  
Phoebe lowered the binoculars and looked away, but Cole still looked at them angrily.  
  
"Alright, got any ideas?" Phoebe asked, oblivious to Cole's anger.  
  
"A couple." Cole answered, thinking about ways to kill that guy.  
  
Phoebe, thinking his ideas were sexual, smacked him, "I meant about what to do now. I mean, we can't keep watching, it's not right."  
  
Cole pried the binoculars away from Phoebe and looked at the kissing couple, trying desperately to get a better look at the girl, "You're right, we shouldn't just keep watching." Phoebe blocked his view, annoying the hell out of him.  
  
"Okay, very good." Phoebe replied, neither noticing the moving tornado stopping near Paige and Shane, Shax appeared and fired a blast at the couple. Paige opened her eyes at the last second and saw it over Shane's shoulder, "Shane!"  
  
The blast hit Shane, making him go flying backwards, knocking himself out and Paige screamed, alerting Cole and Phoebe.  
  
Shax sent another blast towards Paige, and Paige screamed and covered her eyes, orbing out and back in, avoiding the blast, not knowing she orbed, but realized that she was somehow alive.  
  
Paige, not questioning it, turned the other way and ran to the roof access tower. Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, turned into a tornado and followed her.  
  
"She orbed!" Phoebe screeched, "She orbed-did you see that?"  
  
Cole ignored the question, "Come on!" he grabbed her and shimmered them to Paige.  
  
Paige scampered down the stairs onto the catwalk, then stopped as she heard the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turned to face Shax. 'I guess I'll never get to know if your real or not' Paige thought of her mystery stranger, thinking that her last thoughts would be of him, then he appeared, Paige watched them shimmer in, shocked, she didn't know what shocked her more, finally seeing that her dream man was real, that he was with another woman, or that he suddenly appeared before her eyes, "What the hell?"  
  
Cole looked at Paige in shock, it was her, she was real, their eyes met briefly and Cole felt the urgent, desperate need to save her, "Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!" he shouted to her and threw an energy ball at Shax, but it barely fazed him.  
  
Cole gritted his teeth and fired another one at the demon, as Paige just stared at him in shock, before shaking herself and she ran down the stairs, "Say the damn spell!" Cole shouted to the watching Phoebe, as he shot two more energy balls at Shax.  
  
"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell!" Phoebe shouted the spell. Shax just managed to throw a blast at Cole, knocking him over the railing as Shax screamed in agony and disappeared.  
  
Cole plummeted five stories, as his thoughts focused on Paige, not Phoebe, 'Your more beautiful than I thought you would be' Cole thought, as he regained his senses and shimmered just before he hit the ground.  
  
Cole shimmered back in next to Phoebe who hugged him tightly, "I thought I lost you!"  
  
"It's okay, I'm alright. I'm not too sure about your innocent though." Cole replied, wishing he had got to talk to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure she orbed?" Leo asked Cole and Phoebe, as Piper washed dishes angrily.  
  
"Leo, she disappeared. Bright white, shiny thingies came and then she reappeared. What else could it be?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense." Leo replied.  
  
"Why not?" Cole asked curiously.  
  
"Because why would Shax want to kill a whitelighter?" Leo asked.  
  
"Maybe he didn't know she was a whitelighter." Cole replied.  
  
"Right, The Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?" Leo asked sarcastically.  
  
Piper, annoyed, clanged the pots she was washing, loudly.  
  
"Is it possible she didn't know she was a whitelighter?" Phoebe asked Leo.  
  
"No. Why?" Leo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed." Cole chimed in, even though he was more shocked about whom the person was then the fact that she could orb.  
  
"Well, that doesn't make any sense either." Leo sighed.  
  
"Well, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what DOES make sense so we don't go risking our lives again." Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
Leo looked at Piper and nodded, "I'll be right back." And he orbed out.  
  
"Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out." Cole offered.  
  
Phoebe looked at him, "No."  
  
"I'll be careful, nobody'll see me. Besides, it might be good if I go down there, confuse any Bounty Hunters that might be trying to track me." Cole kissed her cheek and shimmered away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole shimmered inside of an apartment building, what was he doing here? He realized his thoughts had been on that woman again, so instead of shimmering to the Underworld, he ended up where she was.  
  
Cole heard soft sobbing, and somehow knew it was her crying, Cole made his way towards where he heard her crying and found her curled up on the bed, her shoulders shaking.  
  
"Hey." Cole said quietly and Paige jumped and turned towards him.  
  
"Another dream? I didn't even know I fell asleep." Paige stood up and wiped her eyes. Cole looked confused, what did she mean another dream? Did she . . . dream of him? Like he dreamed of her? Cole opened his mouth to speak, but Paige wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his shirt, "Aren't you going to kiss me?" Paige questioned him, "You always do."  
  
Cole found himself lowering his lips towards hers, wanting nothing more in the world then to taste her, if only once, but he stopped himself, leaving Paige looking confused, "This isn't a dream." Cole told her gently, and with extreme difficulty on his part, pried himself away from her.  
  
"O-of course it is, what else could it be? This whole DAY has just been a dream." Paige said, she was in complete denial, but she didn't know how else to deal with all the things she saw.  
  
Cole shook his head, "No, everything you saw tonight, has been true."  
  
Paige began crying, "No, magic isn't real, I-I." Paige's knees buckled and Cole caught her, lowering her to the bed.  
  
"Shh . . . It's alright." Cole comforted her, what was he doing? He should be down in the Underworld, or at home with his girlfriend, not comforting another woman, but he couldn't leave her now.  
  
"It's not alright at all! I just saw people and-and THINGS disappear and reappear and shoot blasts at each other." Paige realized something, "Your one of those weird people!" Paige jumped up and away from Cole.  
  
Cole looked hurt at her words, "I'm not weird, and I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"How do I know that?" Paige asked, pressing herself against the wall farthest from Cole.  
  
Cole stood up and made his way towards Paige, staring down into her eyes, not knowing that that was what he did to her in her dreams, "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes." Paige found herself answering, how could she trust him? She didn't even know the guy!  
  
"Then you know I won't hurt you." Cole replied, "I better be going now."  
  
Paige began crying again, "Don't leave, please."  
  
Cole looked surprised, "I didn't think you'd want me to stay, you don't even know my name."  
  
"Well, mine is Paige, Paige Matthews." Paige clutched onto his shirt, why was she being so clingy? She only knew of the man from her dreams, and even then she didn't know if those things were true about him or not.  
  
"Cole, Cole Turner." Cole replied, he finally knew her name, and God; it was such a beautiful one.  
  
Paige leaned into him, she needed him, if not physically, then just being there with her and talking to her was good enough.  
  
Cole had to bring it up; he had to know, "Before, when I first came in here, you asked if it was another dream? Why did you ask that question?"  
  
Paige blushed hotly; he had to bring that up, didn't he? "I-I um, I . . .dream . . . about you." Paige blushed more.  
  
Now Cole was really shocked, "You do?"  
  
Paige just nodded, "Now I bet you think I'm some crazy person." Paige felt tears stream down her cheeks, why did Cole's opinion mean the world to her?  
  
Cole kissed her tears away, making her gasp slightly and arch her back towards him, "Not at all. I dream about you too."  
  
"Y-you do?" Paige asked.  
  
Cole nodded, not being able to stop the grin that crept up his face, "You look tired, you should go to sleep."  
  
Paige pouted, "It's ONLY 10, normally I'd be-"Cole cut her off, "Partying." He finished for her.  
  
"How'd you know?" Paige asked him.  
  
"If you really do dream about me, then you know a lot of things about me, in my dreams, you talk to me, tell me things about you." Cole explained.  
  
"Oh really?" A mischievous grin crept up her face, "Like what?"  
  
"Like how damned stubborn you are, how independent you are, your strong, yet vulnerable at the same time. You don't want to get hurt anymore, so you're cautious about falling for the wrong guys, you-"Paige cut him off by placing her finger on his lips.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore, you tell me things too. But let's not talk about that." Paige said and began nibbling on his neck.  
  
"Paige . . ." Cole moaned, he needed this pale brunette beyond belief.  
  
"If you need me, take me." Paige said.  
  
"I didn't say that, I just . . . thought it." Cole looked down at Paige, his blue eyes wide.  
  
"We can read each other's thoughts?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Maybe. Think something." Cole told her.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and thought about how wonderful this was.  
  
"It IS wonderful, isn't it?" Cole smirked slightly.  
  
"I take it that means it works." Paige smirked right back at him.  
  
Cole sat down on the bed and pulled Paige onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You know, I never thought it was possible to care about somebody so much in such a short time."  
  
Paige smiled happily, "I feel the same way."  
  
"I guess it was because of all those dreams, I've been dreaming of you every night for a week." Cole ran his hand through her dark hair.  
  
"I've been dreaming of you too, and every dream, every time I saw you, touched you, talked to you, it made me want you even more." Paige whispered, "Please Cole, I want you."  
  
Cole's mind screamed at him to say no, to think about Phoebe, his darling girlfriend fretting at home, but his heart was doing flip-flops, telling him there was no one else but Paige, and even Cole couldn't fight his heart.  
  
Cole gently placed Paige on the bed and kissed her on the lips gently. It was tender and sweet, so much better than in their dreams.  
  
Paige moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth, licking Cole's bottom lip, as if she were asking to taste him, he gave her the answer by slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.  
  
'Delicious, incredibly delicious' Cole thought, there was no taste sweeter than her.  
  
Paige's hands trembled as she pushed Cole's jacket off of him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Cole moved his lips towards her neck, making nearly invisible designs on her neck with his tongue.  
  
Paige moaned loudly, and finally unbuttoned Cole's shirt, pushing it off of him, she ran her hands over his bare chest, God, could she want this man anymore?  
  
Cole moved back to Paige's lips and kissed her again, their tongues intertwining to form another passionate kiss.  
  
Paige could feel Cole's hands gently massaging her stomach, taking his time and slowly working his way upward.  
  
Suddenly a flash of Phoebe ran through his mind, she was pacing in her bedroom, looking every so often at a picture of him and Phoebe on her nightstand.  
  
Cole sighed inwardly, damned conscience, oh how he hated it. Using every bit of will power he had, he pulled himself away from Paige's lips and stood up, picking up his shirt; he started to put it back on.  
  
Paige sat up and looked into his eyes, confusion, hurt and slight anger swirled in Paige's deep, melted chocolate eyes, "Cole?"  
  
"I'm sorry Paige, so sorry." Cole's own hands shook as he finished buttoning his shirt, "This shouldn't have happened." Cole knew that was a lie, every fiber of him enjoyed the brief time he got to explore Paige, and he wished it could've lasted longer.  
  
Paige's eyes filled with tears, as bitter anger filled her, "I thought you wanted this!"  
  
"I did! I . . . still do." Cole sighed.  
  
"Then what's the problem? Why say it shouldn't have happened, when you wanted this just as much me?" Paige questioned, standing up, she looked up at Cole.  
  
'Damn it Paige, don't look at me like that, I can't stay . . .' Cole thought sadly, he wanted to stay, more than anything, but he had a girlfriend at home, waiting for him and that's exactly what he told Paige.  
  
"Why did you make me care about you so damn much, when you weren't . . . when you weren't even planning on staying?" Paige began crying, as she sank to rest on her bed.  
  
Cole sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, tenderly brushing stray tendrils of hair from her face, "Paige, I care about you too, you know that. I just, I just can't stay."  
  
"Why not? I need you Cole." Paige whispered brokenly.  
  
"I have a girlfriend at home, you've met her before, at Prue's funeral, and tonight on the roof." Cole explained gently.  
  
Paige sucked in a sharp intake of breath, she had forgotten all about that blonde he was with, "Well, if you have a girlfriend, you really shouldn't be here, should you?" Paige stood up and stared outside the window, watching as it rained, seeming to fit her mood perfectly.  
  
Cole stood up as well and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't hate me Paige, please, I NEVER meant to hurt you, never."  
  
Still staring out the window, Paige forced herself not to cry in front of him, it would just make her look silly and over-emotional, "I could never hate you, and I know you never meant to hurt me, I guess we just got caught up. No problem, you go back to your girlfriend and I'll go back to my boyfriend, then, then we'll all be happy." Paige was lying through her teeth, she couldn't be happy now, she finally had Cole, and now she was losing him, all she wanted and needed was him.  
  
Cole felt a pang of jealously at the mention of Paige's boyfriend, from what he saw of him; he was a weak coward, hardly worthy of Paige.  
  
Cole suddenly heard Paige's voice in his head, 'If you're so jealous, then stay, I know you want to, I CAN hear your thoughts you know'  
  
'You don't give up do you?' Cole thought back to her, starting to get the hang of it.  
  
'No, not really, not when there's someone I'm after' Paige replied bluntly.  
  
'I'm sorry Paige' Cole thought once again, turned Paige to face him and kissed her gently.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and put all her passion into that one kiss, as tears fell from her closed eyes, she felt Cole's lips leave hers and she opened her eyes to say good-bye to him, when she noticed he was gone. Paige ran into the living room but saw no sight of him.  
  
Paige slowly walked back into her bedroom and noticed something different, Cole's jacket still lay on the floor, Paige picked up his jacket and pulled it on, feeling the warmth of it and breathing in his scent, she curled up in her bed and began sobbing, she wanted him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew, that was a hella long chapter wasn't it? ^_^ Did you guys like it? I did, I've always wanted to make a pa/c fic, I'm not even halfway done with this, but I'm somewhat close to finishing GP. So, next up on my list is a pr/c fic, yaysers! I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	3. Fighting the Good Fight and Loosing

Fire and Desire  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Fighting the Good Fight . . .and Losing Horribly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: Just a bit of graphic romance, not a whole lot I don't think, this chapter might be rated R, but I'm not gonna make the whole fic R for one chapter, boy I'm embarrassed. **blushes**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lori: Thank you. Here's some more.  
  
me: Thanks, I know it's against the law to copy from scripts, I didn't COMPLETELY copy, I altered it to my own taste. But if other people think it's too much like the script, then I'll change it some more. I got the script from charmedscripts.tv so, you can look and see I didn't completely copy, word from word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee! This story is really fun! Do you guys like it? **yawns** I'm tired! Anyways, I know it seemed like Cole and Paige just made out with each other for the hell of it, but it's not like that, their . . . connected now, so to speak. **sniffles** I barely got any reviews! Didn't anybody like it? Please tell me you did, lol. I hope for this chapter to be just as long as the last one, if not longer, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Cole shimmered into the bedroom, Phoebe tackled him, squealing. (AN: Much like a pig would, mind you. Humph!)  
  
"Cole! I missed you, I was so worried!" Phoebe babbled and reached up to kiss him.  
  
Cole tried desperately to be able to get lost in her kisses like before, but it just wasn't working, he needed Paige, Cole broke the kiss, "Sorry for taking so long, I had to dodge a few bounty hunters here and there." Cole felt bad about lying to her, but how could he tell her the truth? He couldn't, he wouldn't.  
  
"It's ok, as long as you're safe now. Now, let me show you how much I missed you." Phoebe smiled at him, let her robe drop to the floor, and pressed her naked body against his fully clothed one.  
  
Cole closed his eyes as Phoebe began unbuttoning his shirt quickly, and placing kisses on his chest, why couldn't it be Paige standing in front of him naked, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him? 'Oh well, life's a bitch, then you die,' Cole thought cynically, and picked up Phoebe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige shivered, she felt passion, lots of it, but it wasn't for her. Paige closed her eyes, concentrated and saw Cole lying above his girlfriend, Phoebe. Paige wrinkled her nose in distaste, and wondered something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I know you wish it was me beneath you, don't you?' Paige asked him in his mind.  
  
'Damn it Paige! This is PRIVATE!' Cole shouted back to her, he didn't mean to be so harsh, but he really didn't want to hear her voice right now.  
  
'Sheesh, somebody's got a stick up their ass! Loosen up, I'm only having some fun, like you, or at least, you're trying to anyway,' Cole could see Paige smirking at him.  
  
'Paige, get out of my head' Cole replied tiredly. 'I know you want me, I can feel it, just imagine me underneath you, naked, happy, and wanting you, because I DO want you,' Paige told him breathlessly.  
  
Cole looked down and saw Paige instead of Phoebe and he kissed her hungrily, 'That's right Cole, I'm with you,' Paige moaned.  
  
"Paige . . ." Cole murmured quietly, but not quietly enough, for Phoebe heard him.  
  
"Paige? Who the HELL is Paige, and why did you say her name instead of MINE?" Phoebe asked angrily, as she wriggled out from under Cole and slipped on her forgotten robe.  
  
"Phoebe . . ." Cole groaned as Paige giggled, 'This is all your fault you know!' he grumped to Paige.  
  
"Just get out Cole! Go back to your Paige!" Phoebe sneered and stomped out of the room.  
  
Cole tried to feel angry, but he kind of found it slightly amusing. Cole slipped his shirt back on and shimmered to Paige.  
  
Paige squeaked as Cole appeared in front of her, as many times as he did it in her dreams, it just wasn't the same as seeing it for real.  
  
"Um, hi Cole, what are you doing here?" Paige asked innocently.  
  
"You know why I'm here Paige." Cole replied menacingly, advancing towards her.  
  
Paige squeaked again and backed up until she hit a wall, Cole pinned her to the wall and stared at her, "Now, why did you do what you did?" Cole asked.  
  
Paige twirled a lock of her hair and tried to look innocent, "Did what?"  
  
Cole glared down at her, Paige shifted nervously, "Oh, alright! I did it because, well you know why! I wanted you, I still do."  
  
Cole leaned close to Paige's ear, "I want you too." He whispered and pulled away, "But that's still not a good reason for what you did!"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut, now am I?" Paige stuck her tongue out at Cole childishly.  
  
Cole stared down at her tongue hungrily, 'Fight it Cole, fight it!' He commanded himself, 'I don't want to fight it, it's a losing battle,' he replied to himself, bent down and kissed Paige, licking the roof of her mouth.  
  
Paige arched her back towards him and kissed him back, 'I missed you.'  
  
Cole began nibbling on her ear, 'I missed you too.'  
  
Paige moaned and tried to move her arms, but Cole still had them pinned down, 'Wait, Cole, stop.'  
  
Cole stopped nibbling her ear and looked at her curiously, "What's wrong Paige?"  
  
"I-I don't want to do this, if your not going to stay," Paige whispered.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Paige, I'm staying," Cole reassured her.  
  
"Thank you." Paige began kissing Cole hungrily, as Cole shimmered them somewhere, when Paige opened her eyes, she found herself standing on a beach.  
  
"Where are we?" Paige asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Cole replied, kissing her collarbone.  
  
"No," Paige moaned and ran her hands through his hair. "Not really." Cole stopped kissing her briefly to remove her shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin, "Does this mean you forgive me?" Paige asked in between moans.  
  
Cole answered her by unclasping her bra and gently running his tongue over her right nipple, Paige arched her back and held his head closer to her, "I take that as a yes."  
  
'Most definitely yes, you're the Angel of my dreams,' Cole thought to her, punctuating each of his thought words with a lick of her nipples.  
  
'And you're my mystery prince,' Paige replied.  
  
Cole moved upward to gently lick behind Paige's left ear, and she moaned extremely loud, Cole noted that spot as a sweet spot for future references.  
  
Paige's long fingers made their way to Cole's belt-buckle and she began undoing his pants.  
  
Cole shivered as he felt Paige's hands come in contact with his member. She stroked him gently, slowly, teasing him.  
  
'So you wanna play huh?' Cole smirked at her.  
  
'Well yeah, I think I'm in a playful mood,' Paige grinned and backed up her statement with another stroke, causing Cole to moan.  
  
Cole slowly slipped his hand up Paige's skirt, stroking a pale thigh as he went upward, he stroked her through her damp panties and she moaned, 'You're mean.' Paige moaned again.  
  
'You started it' Cole began suckling her nipples again, as he slipped her panties off and slowly stroked her again.  
  
Paige moaned and arched her back, just as Cole was about to enter two fingers in her, Paige asked him to stop.  
  
Cole backed away from her slightly, "What's wrong Paige?"  
  
Paige hurriedly pulled her panties back on, followed by her bra, "I can't do it Cole, I just can't."  
  
"Why not?" Cole questioned as he gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Don't," Paige whispered and pulled away from his touch. "I can't do it, it feels like, like I'm betraying Shane, he's probably lying in a hospital bed right now, and all I can do is think about you, about us, and it isn't fair to him." Paige wiped the few tears from her cheeks, "If nothing else, he deserves my attention."  
  
Cole completely disagreed with this, but knew he couldn't change Paige's mind. "So, does this mean we're on a hiatus?"  
  
"I . . . don't know, does that mean we're together?" Paige questioned, hope glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"I'd like to think so," Cole kissed her gently, stroking her bra-clad breasts once, just once.  
  
Paige moaned, she wanted him so badly, so badly she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't have him soon, Paige once again pulled away from her lover and pulled back on her shirt.  
  
Paige gave a small smirk, as a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "Paige? Why are you looking at me like that?" Cole asked nervously.  
  
Paige stroked Cole again as she slowly zipped up his zipper, when that was done, she patted him gently as he moaned, and she threw him a grin.  
  
"Care to take me home, honey?" Paige purred, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Cole nuzzled her neck gently, "I'm surprised."  
  
"Surprised about what?" Paige asked, small moans escaped her mouth.  
  
"You've taken all this in so good, when you've only known about magic for less than two days." Cole began placing little kisses up and down her neck.  
  
"I try my best, don't have much of a choice do I?" Paige asked, was he torturing her on purpose?  
  
"Yes, you DO have a choice, forget all of this, and forget me." Cole replied, stroking her cheek gently.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to do that even if I wanted to." Paige leaned into him, "I would never want to forget you, obviously we both dreamt of each other for some reason, so why would I want to forget?"  
  
"I just don't want you to get caught up in all this magic shit." Cole sighed.  
  
"Hey, I don't mind getting caught up in all this magic shit, as long as it's YOUR magic shit, ok?" Paige kissed him gently, "I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Even though we've only known each other a week and two days, I'd do anything for you too." Cole wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her to him; he kissed her gently, shimmering away. (AN: Ha, there was no reason Cole shimmered them to a beach, I just wanted a beach in the fic, I like beaches! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe watched TV angrily, how DARE Cole even utter another woman's name in bed!  
  
Piper came into the living room, holding a cup of tea, "Hey Pheebs, you ok?"  
  
Phoebe looked over at Piper and noticed the tea in her hands, "I've been better. Is that tea for me?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed the tea from Piper's hands and took a sip.  
  
Piper looked annoyed, that was HER tea, "Yeah, its chamomile, my FAVORITE." Phoebe just nodded, turning her attention back towards the TV, even though her thoughts were focused on Cole.  
  
Piper sighed, rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen to make another cup of tea, for HERSELF.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige yawned as they shimmered into her living room, "You should go to sleep, you've been up for a while." Cole said, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to her bedroom, laying her on the bed.  
  
"Or would you prefer to take a shower first?" Cole asked, a faint smirk on his lips.  
  
"Hmm, a shower sounds good, why'd you ask?" Paige smirked right back at Cole, "You plan on taking one with me?"  
  
"Possibly." Cole placed a kiss on her forehead, Paige, with strength Cole didn't know she possessed, pulled him down on top of her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, licking his lips as she broke the kiss, "Decided yet?" Paige asked.  
  
Cole moaned as Paige grinded against him, "You tempt me."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Paige's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Haven't decided that yet either." Cole replied, licking her neck.  
  
"Don't think you can try and turn the tables on me." Paige grinned and pushed on Cole's chest, rolling him over onto his back and she straddled him.  
  
"That's what I love about you." Cole moaned, "You're so full of passion, do you know how incredibly desirable you are?"  
  
"I can take a wild guess." Paige rocked against him.  
  
Cole moaned again and then shimmered out from under Paige, Paige could hear the shower running and 10 minutes later, Cole walked out of the bathroom, still wearing his clothes, dripping wet.  
  
Paige snickered at him and handed him a towel, which he took moodily.  
  
"This is your fault," Cole pouted to Paige, just causing her to snicker some more.  
  
"But it was so much fun." Paige giggled, "Since you got to take your shower, it's my turn." Paige winked at him and began undressing.  
  
Cole's eyes widened as Paige slipped a towel around herself and walked into the bathroom, "And people say I'M evil." Cole sighed.  
  
Cole leaned against the wall nearest to the bathroom door, listening to the water running, 'Paige?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
Cole hesitated, 'Can I... can I stay for a little while?'  
  
Paige didn't answer, 'Paige?' Cole questioned.  
  
A few long minutes later, Paige stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a silk blue robe, she walked up to Cole and kissed him, 'Of course you can stay, might I ask why?'  
  
Cole pulled away from the kiss and sighed, "It's Phoebe, I said your name in bed with her and she kicked me out."  
  
"I'm sorry Cole, I-I never meant . . ." Paige lowered her eyes, 'I'm just a damned screw-up' Paige began walking into the living room, when Cole wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You are not, I repeat, you are NOT a screw-up." Cole ran his hand through her hair, "You never have been and you never will be."  
  
Paige just gave a small sigh and pulled away from Cole's warm embrace, "You can sleep in my bed, I'm gonna sleep on the couch."  
  
Before Paige could move any farther, Cole picked her up, cradling her close to his body, carrying her back to her bedroom and laying her on the bed, before laying down next to her. (AN: Let's just say he dried off really fast, k? ^_~)  
  
"Now, what makes you think I'd let you sleep on the couch?" Cole whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Paige turned her body around so that she was facing him, "I don't know, I just didn't want to get you in anymore trouble."  
  
Cole kissed her forehead tenderly, "You didn't get me in trouble, I got myself in trouble, and honestly, I didn't mind."  
  
Paige looked at him skeptically, "Really?"  
  
"Really," Cole replied, kissing her gently.  
  
Cole broke the kiss he had just started, "Now go to sleep, you've been up far too long."  
  
Paige leaned her head on his chest and yawned, "Night, Cole."  
  
"Good night, Paige." He whispered to her and watched her as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooo, how was it? Were the romance scenes too graphic? I hope not, and I hope I did em good too, ha, I'm so embarrassed! I hope you guys like this fic, if not, tell me why you don't like it, and I'll take your ideas to heart, love you guys! R&R! Live long and eat cake! 


	4. A Night Out and In

Fire and Desire  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: A Night Out...and In  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: Um, a little bit more romance, again, not much, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I haven't updated in ages, I'm soooorry, so here's another chapter to make up for it! I have some biiiig plans for this fic, MEGA-big! I can't wait to type up all of those ideas! As you can see, I changed the name of the fic, I was kinda sick of Sibling Rivalry. ^_^" Hope you like the new name!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige stirred slightly, feeling cold; she opened her eyes and found that Cole was no longer in the bed. Paige scanned the room, looking for any sign of him, when she saw a note on her nightstand. Picking it up, she read it silently.  
  
Paige.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you good-bye, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you. I went to work; I should be back tonight, dress fancy. I have something planned for you.  
  
Love, Cole.  
  
Paige pouted slightly, she had wanted to say good-bye to Cole, but she knew she could always contact him whenever she wanted, so she decided to do that.  
  
'So, what do you have planned?' Paige questioned Cole.  
  
A minute later Cole replied, 'Can't tell you, you'll see tonight'  
  
Paige pouted again, 'Fine, but it BETTER be good'  
  
'It will be, I promise' Cole smirked and they stopped talking.  
  
Paige couldn't wait for nightfall, and the day was just beginning. 'I should go visit Shane' Paige thought and went to shower and dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole shimmered into the apartment and knew Paige wasn't home yet, he smirked, perfect; he had plenty of time to plan for Paige's arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige slammed the door shut angrily, throwing her coat and purse onto a nearby chair, kicking off her shoes; she frowned when she saw a long, red ribbon on the floor. She was already pissed at that Inspector Cortez guy; she didn't need any mess on her floor.  
  
Paige picked up the ribbon and yanked on it, but she couldn't pick it up, she followed the ribbon into her room, and saw it lead to a wide, white box, tied with the rest of the ribbon.  
  
A small smile formed on her face as she opened the box and pushed aside the tissue paper, surprised when she saw a whole outfit in the box. (AN: By the way, you can see Paige's whole outfit for yourself, the dress, - 11/qid=1077360352/ref=sr_1_11/104-8438722- 3938358?v=glance&n=1045102&s=apparel, the purse, - 12/qid=1077360496/ref=sr_1_12/104-8438722- 3938358?v=glance&n=1046402&s=apparel, and the shoes, - 8/qid=1077360689/ref=sr_1_8/104-8438722- 3938358?v=glance&n=1044800&s=apparel)  
  
Paige's smile widened as she ran her fingers over the crimson-colored dress and picked it up, revealing shoes and a purse, in the same color as the dress, the dress was easy to dance in, it was flirty, fluffy and fun. The purse was easy to carry around, made of a satiny type material and the shoes were opened toed, with a strap to secure them around her ankles, easy to take off if her feet bothered her.  
  
Paige grinned more, picked up the shoes and the purse, and placed all three items on the bed. Taking the bottom of the box off her bed and bending down to pick up the top, a note fluttered from the box and onto the floor, curious, Paige placed the box on the floor, picked up the note and read it.  
  
Paige.  
  
I hope you like your presents, oh, who am I kidding? You'll love them. After you've grinned and squealed, go into the bathroom, you'll really worship me then.  
  
Love, Cole.  
  
Paige stuck her tongue out at the cockiness of the letter, and then read a line she had missed.  
  
P.S. And don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it, and I'm sure, by the end of the night, you probably will.  
  
"Ooh, he just knows me too well." Paige pouted and stuck her tongue out at the letter again, before placing it on her nightstand, and opening the door to the bathroom, where another surprise awaited.  
  
Surrounding her bathtub were multiple candles, only recently lit, and the water in the tub was filled with her favorite mango-scented bubble bath. (AN: Ok, I know Paige's apartment wasn't HALF as big as I make it seem, but, it's my fic, and I rule, so nyh! =P)  
  
Another grin played on Paige's lips, Cole was just too sweet. Paige slipped her shirt off and was just about to take off her bra, when Cole's voice flitted across her mind, 'I wish I could undress you now, slip into the tub with you' Paige shivered as she felt Cole's fingers trailing from the bottom of her jeans up to the hook of her bra, he took it off and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her bare stomach, he pulled her against his fully clothed body.  
  
Paige didn't even realize her eyes had been closed and when she looked into the mirror above the sink, her bra was still on, and Cole wasn't behind her, 'Cole? How did you do that?'  
  
'The same way you made me think it was you underneath me instead of Phoebe, I guess we're both getting better at this link' Cole smirked.  
  
Paige laughed quietly, that had been pretty fun, 'I wonder what else we can do with this link?'  
  
'I'm sure we'll find out in time, now, get your pretty ass in that tub' Cole commanded playfully.  
  
'Why don't YOU come back and we can BOTH get our asses in the tub?' Paige challenged with a smirk.  
  
'If I come back, then I won't be able to leave' Cole replied.  
  
Paige began removing the rest of her clothes, 'And what's wrong with that?'  
  
Cole rolled his eyes, 'It would ruin the surprise'  
  
'But honey, you've given me enough surprises, just come back, and join me?' Paige asked seductively, slipping into the warm waters, sinking until the water reached her chin.  
  
'Don't tempt me, just enjoy the bath, I'll be home in a couple of hours' Cole finished.  
  
Paige smiled again, he had said home, he thought of her place as home, Paige grinned more, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the edge of the tub.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe sniffled quietly, as she snuggled deeper into one of Cole's old shirts, his scent faint. Piper leaned against the doorframe, staring at her little sister in concern, she was the oldest now, and she couldn't even do anything to help Phoebe, who had been moping around the house for two days.  
  
"Are you alright Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe didn't answer, just turned her back towards Piper, who sighed, "If you need anything, just call." And she turned and walked downstairs, leaving Phoebe alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole shimmered into the apartment at precisely noon, decked out in a tux, "Paige? Are you ready?"  
  
Paige walked out of her bedroom and twirled, her dress twirling with her, "What to do you think?" Paige asked nervously, brushing a loose curl out of her face.  
  
Cole walked over to her and nibbled her ear, "You look delicious, taste good too."  
  
Paige blushed slightly, she always felt like a schoolgirl with her first crush when she was around Cole, finally she came up with a witty retort, "Thanks, and just think, that's only my ear your tasting," Paige smirked at him, "Maybe if you're a good boy, you'll find out what the rest of me tastes like."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Cole replied, lazily trailing his hand up Paige's covered thigh, hiking the material up, inch-by-inch.  
  
Paige moaned, before slapping Cole's hand away, "Now, now, don't be so naughty, I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for that later."  
  
Cole groaned, pouting slightly (AN: Say it with me now, one, two, three...awwww!), "Later? I don't like that word, not one little bit."  
  
Paige giggled and tossed her arms around Cole, "And anyway, WHERE are you taking me, all dressed up, in the middle of the afternoon?"  
  
"You'll see." Cole grinned mischievously, before pulling Paige closer to him and shimmering out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cooole, I can't seee anything!" Paige whined.  
  
"I know, that's the whole point." Cole replied, his hand covering Paige's eyes.  
  
Paige pouted, and was about to complain/whine more, when Cole removed his hand from her eyes, "Cole, oh my...it's..." Paige was speechless at the sight before her.  
  
"Welcome to Paris honey." Cole grinned, proud of himself.  
  
Paige turned around and threw herself into Cole's arms, kissing him passionately, 'Thank you, thank you sooo much!'  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her back with just as much passion, 'Wow, if I get this every time I take you somewhere, I'll do it more often!'  
  
'This is a good enough present, and trust me, you'll get more later' Paige pulled away from Cole and winked at him, prancing down the remote hill they were standing on. (AN: They have hills in Paris...right? Lmao)  
  
Cole's jaw dropped, and he stared after Paige, before dazedly following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Precisely eight hours later, Cole and Paige shimmered back into the apartment, Cole's arms weighed down by bags.  
  
"That was so much fun! I didn't know they had shops open so late!" Paige giggled, ignoring the jet lag she had.  
  
"That wasn't fun, it was EXHAUSTING." Cole grumbled, letting the bags drop to the floor.  
  
"Be careful with those bags! And besides, you needed some clothes." Paige reasoned, taking the bags she held into the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, right, only three out of eight bags are mine!" Cole grumped, flopping into a chair.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining, I needed some clothes too, and, that dinner was really good, didn't think French food would taste so good." Paige grinned, picking up the rest of the bags and bouncing into the bedroom.  
  
'Glad you liked it' Cole replied tiredly, letting his eyes flutter shut.  
  
Paige returned to Cole a few minutes later, stopping in front of him when she saw he was sleep, she bent over and kissed him gently, yelping when Cole pulled her into his lap, 'I thought you were sleep!'  
  
'I was, I woke up when you kissed me' Cole gently probed her mouth with his tongue.  
  
'Sorry, I should have let you sleep' Paige replied sadly, trying to move away from his kiss.  
  
Cole tightened his grip around Paige, not allowing her to move away, 'Stop apologizing so much, there's nothing to be sorry for, I can ALWAYS sleep later'  
  
'If you're sure...' Paige finally kissed him back, their tongues dueling.  
  
Cole shimmered out of the chair with Paige and shimmered back into the bedroom, so that he sat on the bed, Paige still in his lap.  
  
Cole reached behind Paige and pulled down the zipper to her dress, Paige stood up just long enough to wiggle out of the dress, before seating herself in Cole's lap again, shoving his jacket off, and starting to work on the vest.  
  
Cole kissed her behind her ear and Paige moaned, fumbling with his buttons, "Damn it, did anybody tell you that you were wearing way too many clothes?" Paige grumbled.  
  
Cole chuckled and shimmered out of his clothes, then shimmered back in front of her, "Well, talk about efficiency." Paige mused, her eyes trailing over Cole's near naked body.  
  
Paige scooted backwards on the bed to make room for Cole, and he crawled on the bed, in between her legs, as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Paige moaned as Cole began placing kisses on her neck, leading down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, he began suckling gently.  
  
Paige buried her fingers in Cole's hair, as he slid her panties off, tossing them across the room. Paige removed her fingers from Cole's hair, and did the same thing to Cole's boxers, tossing them to land somewhere near her panties.  
  
Paige gasped, or more likely, something in between a moan and a gasp, as Cole entered her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her as they began to make love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe clutched her chest as sobs racked her body. She felt...empty, like she had just lost something really important, but she didn't know what.  
  
"Phoebe? Are you ok?" Piper questioned, entering the room and sitting down next to Phoebe.  
  
"I d-don't know," Phoebe hiccupped, and Piper wrapped her arms around her little sister, "I feel empty. Like, something inside of me just died."  
  
Piper sighed slightly, her little sister was probably just coming to terms that her oldest sister was dead, "I think...You're finally accepting that Prue is dead."  
  
"No! It's not about Prue," Phoebe shook her head stubbornly, "I think it's Cole." With those words said, Phoebe's sobs became harder, as she buried her face in Piper's shoulder. The only thing Piper could do for her sister was hold her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige rested her cheek on Cole's bare chest; her dark curls hiding her face. Cole brushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "That was fun, too bad it ended so soon."  
  
Paige smirked, "Well, after four times, you kind of wore me out, too bad you can't give me any of that stamina of yours."  
  
"Yeah, too bad I can't, then who knows how long you could go." Cole winked at her, rubbing her bare thigh gently.  
  
"Meanie." Paige wrinkled her nose at him and pouted slightly.  
  
Cole chuckled and kissed her gently, as they began to make love again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yep, this is gonna be the last fluff chapter for a while. Everything's gonna go downhill for Paige and Cole. Before anybody even asks, yes, the sisters WILL meet Paige, and yes, the Source is gonna show up. I'm gonna put lots of S4 episodes into here, just give em mah own twist, y'know? So, erm, what else did I want to say....Oh yeah! Nope, forgot it again, oh, now I have it! I haven't decided if I want to make a S6 series yet, but there WILL be a sequel to this, and then a spin-off to that, or to the S6 series, if I decide to make one, so, stayed tuned, lotsa good stuff comin up! 


End file.
